Various devices for transferring power in a vehicle transmission are known to those skilled in the art. One such device is a shifting collar utilized as part of a collar shift transmission. Collar shift transmissions are commonly used in certain vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles, but may be utilized in numerous other types of vehicles. Collar shift transmissions may be manually or power shifted. Examples of the collar shift transmission assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,406,888 and 8,261,899, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In these prior designs, shift collars having internal or external drive splines are utilized to engage corresponding drive splines on gears and other components such as a park flange. Drive spline engagement and disengagement can require significant force, especially when the transmission is under torque, for example, when the vehicle is fully loaded and parked on an incline or decline. It would be beneficial to reduce the engagement or disengagement force for easier and smoother operation of the transmission.